mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allan Weickert
| weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Shoot Boxing, Karate and Grappling | stance = | fightingoutof= Tiffin, Ohio | team = Peak Submission Fight Team | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 6 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Allan Weickert (born in Tiffin, Ohio) is an American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He has recently returned to fighting from a two-year leave from knee surgery. On June 6, 2009 Allan won the Middleweight Title for the North American Allied Fight Series (NAAFS), beating two-time UFC veteran Sean Salmon.NAAFS "Fight Nite In The Flats 5" Event Results Biography He began fighting in 2004 at the age of 22.Mixedmartialarts.com Official MMA Record He holds a black belt in Kempo Karate. Allan trains with Jody Poff, who was Allan's first professional win, at Peak Submission. Allan also trains with fellow professional fighters Rick Fitch and Joe "Lights out" Garcia at Elite Sports Academy in his hometown of Tiffin, Ohio. Allan also works with many other fighters, personal trainers and nutritionists. Allan thanks his wife first after his fights, for her support and help while he trains. They have three children together. After his March 31, 2007 fight against Mitch Whitesel Allan underwent knee surgery which kept him from seriously training. He returned to the cage June 6, 2009 for the biggest fight of his career to date against Sean Salmon for the NAAFS Middleweight Title NAAFS News Article. Notable Fights Allan has fought in King of the Cage (KOTC) and for World Extreme Cagefighting (WEC) each twice. He has a 1-1 record in KOTC and a perfect 2-0 record for his WEC appearances.Sherdog Fighter Profile Allan has also fought former International Fight League heavyweight-contender, Ben Rothwell, losing by KO due to a knee to the head. Rothwell has been ranked as a Sherdog Top 10 Heavyweight in July 2008.Sherdog Official Mixed Martial Arts Rankings Allan most recently defeated UFC veteran Sean Salmon by armbar in the second round, winning the NAAFS Middleweight Title.NAAFS Fight Nite in the Flats 5 Event Results Allan controlled the fight, saving his energy for the first round and wearing on Salmon. Salmon's conditioning quickly deteriorated and in the second round Allan was able to control Salmon and submit him. According to a Q&A between NAAFS and Sean Salmon on the NAAFS website this loss came as quite a surprise to the (now) former Middleweight Champion. Salmon remarks that he has been training in England with Michael Bisping, Paul Kelly, and Cheik Kongo. He then later says, "On paper, I should walk right through him ... I am prepared for the best version of Alansic possible, but I plan on beating him quickly and efficiently and returning the the UK for more training. Alan Wieckartsic will not disrupt my progression." Other notable remarks from Salmon include: "I am proper pissed and all I want to do is separate Alan from his consciousness..." and "However, this is a belt that I enjoy having at my gym and not one that I am giving back to anyone.Do you really think that I came all the way to England to let Bisping, Kelly, and Kongo punch me in the face and let Alan Weickartsic take my belt?"NAAFS Q&A with Sean Salmon The full Q&A article, and other articles relating to Allan Weickert, Sean Salmon, the NAAFS and their events can be found at the NAAFS website.Official NAAFS Website Personal life Allan is married, with three children. Mixed martial arts record See also *Ben Rothwell *Sean Salmon *Ultimate Fighting Championship *Mixed Martial Arts References External links * * * *Allan Weickert on Myspace *Official NAAFS Website Category:Living people Category:1982 births Category:American mixed martial artists